The Curse and The Almost Cure
by giddyfan
Summary: Before the 9th Doctor meets Rose he meets Jessica Boyer, a young American girl. They go on an unexpected adventure that not only changes Jessica but also the Doctor. Mistakes may be due to site. Ignore any note if it is not in bold. Please R&R. The first story in the Jessica Boyer series. I don't own Doctor Who.


The Curse and the Almost Cure

By: Rebecca Christie

The day it happened had started out normal. I guess that is how all adventures start. My blonde hair is set securely in a ponytail and my blue eyes are looking all around. While I am walking in town I randomly look down an ally way. I see an old fashioned blue police public call box. It is so out of place here in modern day Michigan instead of the 50's and 60's of England. I walk over to it confused about why it is there. I stand right in front of the entrance and touch it with my palm flat on its surface. It is wood but I feel a buzz radiate within it. I hear an unlocking sound and the door is slightly ajar. I walk inside and am amazed at what I see. It's bigger on the inside. I am standing in a large room with long corridors going off it. There is a large console thing in the middle of it. The room is has these colors of browns and dark gold's. Its dirty but in a way that makes you feel at home instead of wanting to clean it. The ceiling is high above my head. In front of me there is a ramp that leads to the large counsel. I can see a jump seat on the other side of it.

"Oh," I say. I hear someone stand up. A man from behind the console stands up and looks at me puzzled.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the man with a northern English accent asks.

"The door was open and I'm Jessica Boyer who are you?" I tell him. Before he is able to answer I feel this intense pain in my head. I grip my head tightly and scream. I sink to my knees and feel the man rush over towards me. A few seconds later all I can see is black right before I pass out. Even though I am passed out I somehow feel the man pick me up and carry me somewhere. I don't know how long I am out but I come too eventually. I am looking at a white ceiling and the bright light hurts my eyes. The whole room is white and clean. I am in what feels like a hospital bed. There is now only a faint buzzing in my head. I am still dressed in my jeans and long sleeved green shirt but my hair has been taken out of its ponytail. The room is small on one side there is a big chair but no one is sitting in it. I turn my head the other way and see the man from earlier standing next to some cabinets and a counter with a sink and lots of medical and scientific equipment. I have a chance to actually look at him now. He has the buzz cut like hair and big ears. Since his back is to me I only see his black leather jacket and dark jeans. He then turns towards me and smiles. He is much older than me maybe around 40 or 45. His bright blue eyes feel kind but I have a feeling that when he is angry they could look like daggers that could pierce through anything.

"Hello I'm the Doctor by the way," the man says.

"Where am I and what happened to me?" I ask him.

"First I want to ask you some questions to make sure you are all right ok?" the Doctor asks me not answering my questions. I nod.

"What is your name again?" he asks first.

"Jessica Boyer," I answer him.

"Good, and how old are you?" the Doctor continues.

"17 years old," I tell him. He points a shining blue stick thing at me and goes up and down my body although it doesn't touch me. He finally stops at my head and then looks at the thing for a minute.

"Can you tell me what is going on please?" I ask him not liking the look on his face.

"You're in the infirmary of the TARDIS that's my ship," the Doctor explains. "TARDIS stands for..," the Doctor starts.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," I interrupt him. I cover my mouth with my hands. "How did I know that?" I inquire.

"Looks like the TARDIS awakened your psychic ability. Congratulations your as psychic as a human of your time can be and then a little more," the Doctor explains. I sit up on the bed. The Doctor reaches out his hands. I take them as I hop off the bed. I get bombarded with images of the Doctor. I know it is him even though he looks different then he does now. I see him fighting in some sort of war and I see him in more pain then I know possible. Next I get more of a feeling then an image. It is laced with pink, yellow, and brown. The brown tells me it is from the future. The feeling is of happiness and love. Love for someone else. I come back to reality and I must have slipped because the Doctor is completely holding me up. I sit back on the bed almost panting. The Doctor is looking at me concerned.

"You fought in a war didn't you?" I ask him. He hesitates and I see slight surprise.

"Yes, I have committed genocide," he admits. This surprises me that he is so open but, since I was already in his head what's the use.

"You will find love and happiness again," I tell him. Before he can answer the ship lurches sending us both sideways. "Never a dull moment with you is there?" I comment. The ship continues to shake as we make our way back to the big room. The hallways are somewhat narrow so we keep hitting the walls. We get to it and a minute later the shaking stops. "What happened?" I ask the Doctor. The Doctor pays me not attention to me. I am psychic not telepathic so I can't read his mind to tell me what is going on. I walk to the doors. I am ready to get out of this freak show.

"No don't go out there," the Doctor shouts but it is too late. I am in shock because we are not in the same place we were before. We are at a wasteland. It looks like it was beautiful once but someone destroyed it. The ground looks as though it has been burned and crushed. There is no green anywhere just dull black, grey and brown. The sky looks like it is full of smoke and is cloud covered. No sunlight shows to brighten the dark, sad scene. There is not on tree in sight. The Doctor comes out and stands next to me observing the tragic area. I hear something faint and the next second the Doctor pulls me to the ground covering me. A bomb goes off not too far from here. The Doctor gets up taking my hand and pulls me up too. He starts running in the opposite direction of the blast pulling me along.

"Why can't we just go back and leave in your ship?" I ask him.

"It won't take off again," he answers me. In the distance we see a beat up building. I used to be bigger but I can see that part of it is gone. The building is not very tall and is camouflaged to look like all of the surrounding area. What it used to be I don't know. We finally get inside I am breathing heavy and out of breath. Men with large guns point them at us.

"You will come with us," the leader of the group says. With our hands up we are escorted to what I assume is the main room. From movies I have watched I deduce that this is a make shit war room. Have we landed in World War 2 I wonder?

"Who are you?" a new man asks us. His uniform is decorated with many awards.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Jessica Boyer. Who are you?" the Doctor asks and answers.

"I am in charge of the facility and you will respect me sir," the man shouts obviously not happy with the Doctor's answer. The Doctor wide eyed walks over to a map on the wall. All of the soldiers in the room tense up.

"No this isn't supposed to happen," the Doctor says.

"Doctor what are you talking about? Where are we?" I question his comment.

"When are we? We are in the time of World War 3," he corrects me. We have gone into the future.

"Where have you been this war has been going on for at least 10 years?" the headman informs us. At that moment another soldier comes in with something in his hand.

"Sir we found an unusual piece of wreckage," the soldier says and hands the piece to him. The Doctor and I recognize it instantly.

"That's..," the Doctor starts to say.

"That's part of the TARDIS," I finish for him. It is the top light of the outside of the box. That must have flipped a switch in the Doctor because the next second he starts punching and beating everyone. He gets his hands around one of the soldier's throats. I rush over to him and grab his arms. "Doctor stop it. Don't kill him you are better than that," I yell at him. He looks at me and I see anger and pain so strongly in his eyes. I look at him trying to show the fear I have but also the confidence that he will do the right thing in my eyes. He slowly lets go and the soldier falls to the ground coughing. Still staring at him I then give him a hug tightly. He lightly puts his arms around me. In the hug I try to give him my relief and strength.

"You seem like an impressive soldier Doctor," the head man says. I now see his name tag says Kerman.

The Doctor lets go of me and replies, "Yes I have fought in a war before this one."

"That's impossible you are not old enough," Kerman says. The Doctor just looks at him with an expression of steel. "Well will you help us?" Kerman asks the Doctor.

"Yes I will," the Doctor says to Kerman.

"But Doctor..," I start to protest.

"No Jessica were stuck here anyway mind as well make ourselves useful," the Doctor replies. I couldn't believe what has happened. I have stopped the anger but brought on the hard unfeeling soldier. "Major do you have injured soldiers here?" the Doctor asks Kerman.

"Yes we do," Kerman answers him simply.

"Jessica will be the perfect person to comfort them as they heal," the Doctor explains.

"No I want to stay with you," I tell him not know what will happen if we are separated.

"You will just get in the way," he remarks at me. I hang my head and go with the soldiers who are leading me to the recovery area. I continue to hang my head as we continue through the building. I thought after looking through his mind I might at least know the Doctor a little bit but, I guess I was wrong. We finally get to our destination and for what seems like the billionth time today I am in shock. There are rows and rows of beds with injured soldiers in them. The soldiers who escorted me stay at the doors as I walk up the row in front of me. My eyes fall on a particular soldier. He has both of his legs cut off. I go over to the small cot and kneel down.

"Hello what is your name?" I ask the man.

The man opens his eyes and says to me, "My name is Robert."

"Oh that's my father's name," I admit.

"Well Robert is a common name. What is your name?" Robert asks me.

"My name is Jessica," I answer him.

"You are a beautiful woman Jessica," he tells me. I am surprised that he has said this. He is about the same age as the Doctor looks and he treats me like a child. I push it to the back of my mind.

"So what's your story if you don't mind me asking?" I finally ask him.

"Of course I don't mind," Robert says smiling. He then tells me about his family and about how he got into the war. It takes every ounce of will power I have not to burst out crying. I fear if I start crying now I won't be able to stop. "And I don't even know if my wife and daughter are still alive cause our city got bombed a couple of weeks ago," Robert finishes. A single tear rolls down his face. I wipe it away with my hand.

"Is it ok if I go and get a friend of mine I want you to meet him?" I ask him suddenly getting an idea.

"Of course," Robert responds.

I start to get up but stop thinking of what he said earlier and ask, "Before you called me a woman?"

"Yes you are a woman," Robert tells me confused.

"But I am only 17 years old," I confess.

Robert gives a soft chuckle and says, "Being a woman or isn't a matter of age. It is about spirit, maturity, and strength. Along with other important things like responsibility and all of that." I smile and chuckle a little at that last part.

This causes him to smile as he finishes his explanation, "I can tell by your eyes and kindness that you are more mature then your age."

"I will be right back," I say to Robert. I get up and jog to the room where the Doctor is. I get in the room and see the major and the Doctor bending over a map.

"Doctor I need you," I say knowing my words might sound weird but saying them anyway.

"What is it?" the Doctor asks not looking up. I sigh frustrated.

"I want no need you to come with me," I say more clearly. He looks up at me and I him my best pleading look.

"Ok," the Doctor finally says. He comes around next to me and I lead him back where I came from. When we get in there his eyes widen and fill with sadness. I lead him over to Robert. I kneel down on one side as the Doctor does the other side.

"Robert this is my friend the Doctor. He has been effected by the war too just not is the way you have," I tell Robert. Robert looks over at the Doctor with an unusual combination of happiness and sadness.

"I think those kind of scars are worst then the physical ones," Robert says to the Doctor.

"What kind would that be?" the Doctor asks Robert.

"The emotional and mental ones," Robert explains. I can see what Robert's words are doing to the Doctor.

"There is hope for you though," Robert says catching all of my attention now.

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asks.

"Well you have this amazing woman as a friend," Robert answers gesturing to me. The Doctor looks at me curiously and I blush looking away. "I am sure you know already how special and sweet she is. With her comfort the only other thing you need is for this war to end," Robert says. I stare up at the Doctor as he looks brokenly at Robert. I look back at Robert and grab his hand. I close my eyes and concentrate. I see Robert in a wheelchair rolling very fast towards someone. Finally he is hugging 2 little girls. An older woman comes up and gives him a kiss. A tear is in my eye as I open them.

"You will be reunited with your family again," I tell Robert.

"You think so?" Robert asks.

"I know it. I will make sure of it," I confirm. Robert smiles.

"Jessica can I speak with you alone," the Doctor asks me.

"Sure see you later Robert," I say.

"It was nice to meet you Robert," the Doctor says. We walk out of the room. "Thank you," the Doctor says.

"What for?" I inquire.

"For showing me how wrong I have been through this whole situation," the Doctor explains. "I am going to help them stop this war peacefully instead of fighting in it," the Doctor tells me. He hugs me and runs away obviously to go back to the Major and explain his change of heart. I go back into the recovery to do some more work.

A few hours later…

I am shown to a small room. It has a queen sized bed and a table. There is a small bathroom with a toilet and a small shower in it. On the corner of the bed there is a white cotton nightgown. I take the nightgown into the bathroom with me. I take shower and change into the nightgown. It is warm and comfortable. I lay on top of the bed and fall asleep almost immediately forgetting to get under the covers. I wake up sometime later and turn over on my side. I feel breath on me. I open my eyes and see the Doctor lying next to me. He is not asleep just lying there looking at me.

"Did they put us in the same room?" I ask him.

"Yeah but that's ok right?" the Doctor asks back.

"As long as you behave yourself," I joke. We both laugh. It feels like forever since I have laughed properly. Suddenly we hear this strange noise.

"No that can't be," the Doctor says looking around. Suddenly the TARDIS appears out of nowhere. The light at the top of the box is missing. It must have been disappearing when something knocked the light off.

"The TARDIS she's back," the Doctor exclaims. I run into the bathroom and get dressed. I come out and go into the TARDIS. It is the same gorgeous, dirty inside as it was before.

"I can take you home," the Doctor tells me excitedly. He comes back from around from the counsel and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the ship and down to the Major's room.

"Major our mode of transportation has been found unharmed so we will be on our way," the Doctor tells Kerman.

"But what if I need you?" Kerman asks.

"I have set up the negotiations and I have prepared some things you can say," he replies. He pulls out a paper with writing on it and a business card. "My number is on the card if you need to contact me," the Doctor explains.

I thought strikes me and I say, "Ask Robert to help with the negotiations and then give him back to his family. Tell him Jessica suggested it," I offer. The Doctor smiles at me and pulls me back down the hall into the TARDIS. After running around the counsel and a lot of shaking I step outside. We are back to where we started. "How long have we been gone?" I ask the Doctor.

"10 minutes," the Doctor assures me.

"That's amazing," I say.

"Do you want to come with me on more adventures?" the Doctor asks me. I grab his hands and close my eyes. I see an unfamiliar girl.

"You won't need me," I say to him.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asks me.

I smile and say, "Haven't you learned to trust me yet Doctor. You are going to meet someone brave, smart, and pretty very soon." I start to walk away but come back.

I give the Doctor a hug and say, "Goodbye Doctor you better call and visit me soon."

"Of course I will," the Doctor answers. I walk to the end of the alley and watch the ship vanish. A single tear comes down my face. I wipe it away knowing I will see him again.

A week later…

My cell phone rings suddenly. I look at it and it is a number I don't recognize. "Hello?" I answer cautiously.

"Jessica it's your favorite alien," the voice on the other line says.

I smile and say, "Doctor you are the only alien I know."

"True I was just calling you to tell you that you were right," the Doctor tells me.

"I knew I would be," I respond.

"I don't have long to talk so maybe I will see you at Christmas?" the Doctor asks.

"I think that's a fantastic idea. See you then," I say.

"Goodbye Jessica," the Doctor finishes and hangs up. I see my life will be an experience unlike anyone could ever dream of. 


End file.
